harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violence on the T
In this episode, once again, mirroring real life headlines, three newcomers, Evelyn, Marie and Laura Bennett, all related to Steven Bennett (they are Ardith Bennett's sisters) have to deal with the ramifications of a hate crime, and they get their first taste of someone gloating about it from Boston's Queen of the Deplorables, Jennifer Barrett! Scene Outside of a T station near Harvard Square in Cambridge. Three women of mature age are busily talking to a police officer. The women, along with the others from the train, were witness to a most ghastly crime. A racist had been berating two women, and two men who were defending them were killed mercilessly. ' OFFICER: Madame, where were you seated. WOMAN: We were seated in the far back of the train, far away from the scene of the crime. Me and my two sisters. OFFICER: Your sisters? WOMAN: Yes, Marie and Evelyn. I am Laura Bennett. OFFICER: You're related to the Bennetts here in Cambridge? LAURA: Yes, Ardith Bennett is our older sister and she lives in the Atchley Mansion. OFFICER: Ok, since you were in the back of the train, away from all the insanity, then you and your sisters are free to go. LAURA: Thank you. Marie, Evelyn, we need to get over to the mansion. EVELYN: It's about time. I am tired. And I need to get on with things. MARIE: Oh, Evie, we've got all the time in the world, and my job starts in the next week. LAURA: You're right, Evie. We've got things to do. And we're not far from the mansion. ''(A few minutes later, the three sisters see their new home for the first time) EVELYN: We had to give up all our furniture. MARIE: It worked out, Evie. We've got some good things here. Steven made sure of it for our rooms. The furniture there, from what I saw in the pictures he sent me online, is very solid, and also very traditional for you. Not to mention that you can decorate the room however you want. EVELYN: Well, that sounds fantastic too, Marie. LAURA: Everything is all set for future. (The three go into the mansion where they are accepted warmly. The sisters are happy with the family.Ardith is thrilled to see her younger sisters.) ARDITH: Oh, my dears! You've arrived. How was it coming back from the T? I am sorry we couldn't send a limo, but Steven and Hannah had some errands to run. MARIE: Quite an eventful ride. Too eventful, if you ask me. ARDITH: I've seen the news, my dear, and I was quite appalled. I am glad you three were away from it. LAURA: I felt sorry for the two killed. ARDITH: Don't worry, Laura. Justice will be swift for that person who killed them. EVELYN: I hope so too, Ardith. ARDITH: Well, my dears. Shall we have some tea? Mrs. Buxley will bring some up. MRS. BUXLEY: Yes, ma'am. I will have Claudine bring some up momentarily. She's in the nursery giving Celestina her dinner. EVELYN: Who is that? ARDITH: Maggie's adopted daughter. MARIE: She eats in the nursery? ARDITH: We do have some of the old traditions here, Marie. EVELYN: I am glad. I wasn't able to stomach some of the people with their odd hairdos. They were even worse in London, it's tamer here by comparison. (The sisters go to Ardith's sitting room.) Cut To '''A couple of days later. Laura and her sisters are settled in the mansion, and they have been accepted by the family. She is on her way to a convenience store to get some snacks for her great-niece Celestina. The sisters took to the little girl, and it seems Marie has the strongest bond of the three with her. Evelyn decorated her bedroom with her familiar old-fashioned decor; Laura and Marie have a more modern outlook, but Evelyn has her contrasts. In her very old fashioned room, she has a very modern computer and the most up to date SmartPhone. Meanwhile, Laura is blocked from entering when she sees an arrogant woman stand in her way. It is Jennifer Barrett, and she is, as usual, intent on making trouble. LAURA: Excuse me, may I pass? JENNIFER (mocking): No, you cannot pass! I am more important that you are! So, bow and worship me! LAURA: What in the world? JENNIFER: This is MY store, this is MY city and this is MY neighborhood! This whole area belongs to me! LAURA: Why you rude minx! You think you are so better than I am? JENNIFER: Of course I am! LAURA: Of all the rude creatures! JENNIFER: I am NOT rude! I am a wonderful, generous woman! LAURA: You have no couth! JENNIFER: I have PLENTY of couth! I have more of it than you do! LAURA: My nephew warned me about you, you little snip! JENNIFER: I am glad my reputation precedes me! (she laughs in scorn) LAURA: You watch your tongue, woman! JENNIFER: Or what? Will you send me to jail, just like that brave man who killed those two people for standing in his way of his freedom of speech?! (Laura is appalled at this woman's lack of simple manners and her approval of cold-blooded murder!) LAURA: You vicious woman! You call what he did patriotic?! What he committed was cold-blooded murder! JENNIFER: Oh, really? Two more pieces of trash removed from this world in the name of Donald Trump! Isn't it lovely?! LAURA: You have absolutely no shame whatsoever, do you? JENNIFER: You're damned right I have no shame! I don't have to have any shame! I am proud to be a Donald Trump supporter! And if you stupid hoi polloi don't appreciate the golden glow that Trump should inspire from everyone in this country, then you can get the hell out of here. In THIS country, we worship Donald Trump! LAURA: You don't dare dictate to me, you evil woman! If there were any justice, you would be removed from this place and locked up in the nearest jail for the rest of your unnatural life! JENNIFER: Well, there IS justice! Justice for ME! And ONLY me! Everyone loves me! LAURA: Well, I do not love you! I don't know you, you evil woman, and I really do NOT want to know you! My nephew was right about you! You really ARE a very nasty woman. JENNIFER: So what if I am! You are nothing compared to how superior I am to you! LAURA: Are you so sure of that?! Are you so smug that you think that nobody can stop you? JENNIFER (bragging): I know nobody can stop me! LAURA: Well, I warn you. Mess with me, and you will see how much of a threat I really can be! I may not look like much, young woman, but believe me, I will demolish you, if you dare to cross me! JENNIFER: Try it, bitch! LAURA: I do not cotton well to expletives, you miserable woman! JENNIFER: You've lived too long in Limey Land, you bitch! LAURA: One more insult like that, and you will be removed! JENNIFER (taunting): Try it, you old bat! I've beaten older people than you! (The store clerk comes by and orders Jennifer to move.) CLERK: Move it, and allow this woman to come in. JENNIFER: Screw you! I'm not moving one inch from this door! CLERK: I am calling the police! (Jennifer is appalled, but she realizes that the clerk means it! She realizes what is going on and she flees in panic!) LAURA: Thank you, young man. I appreciate that. CLERK: You're welcome, Ms. Bennett. Your nephew called me and told me what was going on. He knows what she is capable of. And if she comes here again, she will be removed instantly. LAURA: Again, thank you, my dear. CLERK: My pleasure. I truly enjoyed insulting her! She deserved it! (Laura smiles gratefullly to the clerk, and she goes in and buys her food for the family. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes